Bedtime Story
by Taekwon
Summary: A young Resa is read a story very relevent to her life, at the tender age of five.


**Bedtime Story**

**By Taekwon. :x Your favourite crime fighting tae-kwon-do, Ragnarok Online rip-off fanfiction writer!**

**(And yes I know, short.)**

**Yeah.. Wrote this, late at night, came to me, after I remembered something I wrote in a forum.. eheheh.. Love love! 3**

**Disclaimer – Inkheart belonging to who? Cornelia Funke that is who, and I'm damn happy it is her.**

"Teresa come to bed and mommy will read you a story!" The aging woman yelled down the halls of her house. She had the look of a woman whose duties as a spouse, and her duties as a mother, had worn her good looks away. She looked cheerful though, like someone who didn't care what happened as long as her family was safe. (1)

A small girl, who couldn't have been older than five came bounding down the hall, hoping for her mother to read her one of her favourites, like Snow White… or Cinderella… Dream of the Red Chamber… This was almost her favourite time of the day, that and family time. She crawled into bed as her mother took a seat in a chair next to it, an aged book in her hands. Eager eyes dug holes in the book, waiting for it to be read.

"Mommy, what are you reading to me today? Is it Beauty and the Beast? Goldilocks? Oh! Hansel and Gretel!" She kept babbling on, her mother smiled to herself, and waited for her daughter to finish, at that age it was just easier to let them pitter out rather than tell them to stop. Finally her daughter came to a stop, "So what is it!?"

"A special story my own mother read it to me when I was small, in fact, one of my _own_favourites. It goes like this… A beautiful princess lived with her husband, who was a handsome prince. They each loved each other very much, and had a child together. Until one day magical spell accidentally cast by the prince himself got the princess snatched into another world. In her place a shaman and two very evil men from that world were left, the two evil men left in a hurry, and the prince feeling dejected, moved away taking his child with him, leaving the shaman to himself.

"Time passed, and the two evil men enlisted into their service, a man with the same power as the prince. He was very sad, having been forced to do their bidding. From their world, they called people they knew, who were, of course, evil people. They called maids, to cook and clean for them, of one of these was the princess, and yet in what must've been a horrible twist of fate, she lost the ability to speak! The shaman too was working for these men, and then when he met the maiden, and he knew it was the prince's wife.

"Dazzled by her beauty, he decided to help her with her duties as a maid, she helped him in other ways, and they helped each other, in all the ways they could. Slowly but surely, the shaman came to love the princess, but he never told her, what lay in the maidens heart though, was unknown, but she was aware of his feelings. Many years later, the prince became aware of the princess presence in his own world and devised a clever plan to regain her for the clutches of the two men. And epic battle took place, which mommy can't tell to you, because it isn't good for little ones such as you. The two were conquered and the prince and princess were reunited. The shaman wandered the world, wondering whether it was the right thing to never tell her. The princess noticed his distress, and asked the prince one day if he could send him back to his own world. The husband agreed, actually having been a little bit jealous.

"So they called the shaman to their castle and asked him if he wanted to go back, he said yes, having felt a bit lonely in their world. The prince sent him back to his own world, and they all lived happily ever after." The woman smiled as she saw her daughter starting to nod of to sleep… "Did you like the story sweety?"

"Yeah… a lot….. but… why didn't the princess go with the other man, if he loved her….", said the little girl through half closed eyes, barely awake.

"Oh? Well, I guess that's just how to story goes, I guess that's how the author wanted to end it…", the mother replied, a little surprised her daughter would ask that.

"Oh, well… if I were the princess, I would've gone with the shaman…"

-

**Weirdly worded I know, I'm sorry. D: I don't have a beta… ( I should find one.. )**

**To those wonder why Resa's mother would read her Dream of the Red Chamber, I unno, I just put that in there for fun!**

**I know to story within this story is heavily based on the storyline, but I made some differences, because I unno. D:**

**Anyway, if anyone actually saw that forum post, I'm sure you got a few laughs.**


End file.
